1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seaming iron device and more particularly pertains to a new gas heated seaming iron for heating carpet during the seaming process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seaming iron device is known in the prior art. More specifically, seaming iron device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,080; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 376,232; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,927,298; 5,348,001; 5,210,394; and 4,536,244.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gas heated seaming iron. The inventive device includes a base plate. The base plate has a top side, a bottom side and a peripheral edge extending therebetween. The top side has an elongate depression therein. The base plate comprises a metal material. A shield member is securely coupled to the peripheral edge of the base plate such that the shield member covers the top side of the base plate. A lumen is defined between a bottom wall of the depression and the shield member. The shield has a first hole and a second hole therein extending into the lumen. A block portion has a bottom wall, a top wall, a front wall, a back wall and pair of side walls. The bottom wall is securely attached to the shield member, the block portion covering the first hole. The back wall has an air supply tube extending therein and into the aperture. An elongate member is coupled to and extends away from the back wall of the block portion. A coupling member is adapted for removably and fluidly coupling to a fuel supply. A valve means controls outward flow of the fuel supply. A supply tube has a first end fluidly coupled to the valve means and a second end extending into the aperture in the block portion. An ignition actuator ignites a flame at the second end of the supply tube.
In these respects, the gas heated seaming iron according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating carpet during the seaming process.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of seaming iron device now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new gas heated seaming iron construction wherein the same can be utilized for heating carpet during the seaming process.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new gas heated seaming iron apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the seaming iron device mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new gas heated seaming iron which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art seaming iron device, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base plate. The base plate has a top side, a bottom side and a peripheral edge extending therebetween. The top side has an elongate depression therein. The base plate comprises a metal material. A shield member is securely coupled to the peripheral edge of the base plate such that the shield member covers the top side of the base plate. A lumen is defined between a bottom wall of the depression and the shield member. The shield has a first hole and a second hole therein extending into the lumen. A block portion has a bottom wall, a top wall, a front wall, a back wall and pair of side walls. The bottom wall is securely attached to the shield member, the block portion covering the first hole. The back wall has an air supply tube extending therein and into the aperture. An elongate member is coupled to and extends away from the back wall of the block portion. A coupling member is adapted for removably and fluidly coupling to a fuel supply. A valve means controls outward flow of the fuel supply. A supply tube has a first end fluidly coupled to the valve means and a second end extending into the aperture in the block portion. An ignition actuator ignites a flame at the second end of the supply tube.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured bythe claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new gas heated seaming iron apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the seaming iron device mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new gas heated seaming iron which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art seaming iron device, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new gas heated seaming iron which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new gas heated seaming iron which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new gas heated seaming iron which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such gas heated seaming iron economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new gas heated seaming iron which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new gas heated seaming iron for heating carpet during the seaming process.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new gas heated seaming iron which includes a base plate. The base plate has a top side, a bottom side and a peripheral edge extending therebetween. The top side has an elongate depression therein. The base plate comprises a metal material. A shield member is securely coupled to the peripheral edge of the base plate such that the shield member covers the top side of the base plate. A lumen is defined between a bottom wall of the depression and the shield member. The shield has a first hole and a second hole therein extending into the lumen. A block portion has a bottom wall, a top wall, a front wall, a back wall and pair of side walls. The bottom wall is securely attached to the shield member, the block portion covering the first hole. The back wall has an air supply tube extending therein and into the aperture. An elongate member is coupled to and extends away from the back wall of the block portion. A coupling member is adapted for removably and fluidly coupling to a fuel supply. A valve means controls outward flow of the fuel supply. A supply tube has a first end fluidly coupled to the valve means and a second end extending into the aperture in the block portion. An ignition actuator ignites a flame at the second end of the supply tube.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new gas heated seaming iron that does not require the use of electricity when seaming carpets together.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new gas heated seaming iron that has a resting member for placement of the device upon when not in use.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.